megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Froid
Dr. Froid, known in Japan as , is a character in Mega Man Battle Network series and the anime MegaMan NT Warrior. In the game, his NetNavi is IceMan.EXE. Appearance Dr. Froid is tall and thin. He has almost grey hair, small black eyes and stubble on his lower face. He is shown wearing a royal blue jacket and dark blue trousers. Personality Not very much is really known about Dr. Froid as he has not appeared much. In Ice Ice Baby!, he seemed calm and kind, much like his son, Tory. He also seemed caring, as seen when he comforted Tory when he was upset, as assured him what had happened wasn't his fault. Later, when QuickMan.EXE was preparing for his attack on the dam, he first assaulted the water treatment plant as a warmup. Dr. Froid led his team with a cool and competent head, reacting quickly to the crisis. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network In the game, Dr. Froid is manipulated into cooperating with the WWW when his son is held hostage by the organization. Ms. Madd kidnaps his son and blackmails him into freezing the water system in return for his son safety. Lan found his son and was going to tell Dr. Froid about it, but at that time Froid wouldn't listen and insist on attacking Lan and MegaMan. After losing to Lan and MegaMan, Lan was able to relay the good news about his son and he defrosted the towns water supply. After this event, the player can visit him at the Waterworks and challenge him anytime. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Dr. Froid appears as a normal contestant from Battle Chip GP that will be beaten by any playable character. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior'' Dr. Froid was given a much smaller role in the anime, with him being the subject of kidnapping instead of his son. Dr. Froid is kidnapped by Maddy, who in turn forces his son to do dirty work for the WWW. Lan and friends discover Dr. Froid tied up when they sneak into the Waterworks after trying to escape a security droid. After being rescued Dr. Froid then asks that Dex and Lan to help him open the valves and for Maylu and Yai to stop Tory. After opening all the valves and hurting himself in the process, the network is repaired and the water supply saved. After the end of the ordeal, Tory and Dr. Froid were reunited. He is mentioned at the beginning of N1 Grand Prix by his son. Later, during the Gospel era of the series, he is seen leading his team during QuickMan.EXE's attack on the water treatment plant. In the third season, he once again reappears when Lan's class takes a field trip to the water treatment plant, but when Darkloid forces led by BubbleMan.EXE attacked the water works, the field trip was cut short while Dr. Froid attempted to deal with the problem. Gallery Dr. Froid concept art.png| Concept art of Dr. Froid. Trivia * Dr. Froid is the only character from the game that has his role switched with someone else. * According to a comment made by Ishihara in the Mega Man Battle Network Complete Works book (Page 36), Dr. Froid was supposed to be an 'average joe' sort of character. But because of that, he was deemed boring and a 'little too average' by the rest of the Battle Network staff. *Froid's surname is similar in pronunciation to the Psychoanalysis founder Sigmund Freud. * The word "Froid" in French means cold, relating to his NetNavi, IceMan.EXE and relating to what he did in the game. **However, the pronunciation of "Froid" in the anime is incorrect. The correct pronunciation of the word "Froid" in French is pronunced "Fwah". Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond